


To Have and To Hold

by teacupsandtime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsandtime/pseuds/teacupsandtime
Summary: An evening out at an art gallery ends with a possessive encounter.





	To Have and To Hold

Learning to love Hannibal Lecter had been an endeavor, a gauntlet of secrecy and learned, necessary distrust and an unwillingness to be open. It had taken years and had cost Will Graham everything he had ever known; for others, it had cost them even more. But now, two years after their baptism in the Atlantic, he found himself finally and fully at peace with the monster within himself and the one who’d come to share his bed. 

It had been careful and unsure at first; a lingering embrace, a quick kiss, a brush of fingers against bare skin. From there it had blossomed slowly but spectacularly into passion, a primal need to consume in the only way they could without ridding themselves of the other. Now it seemed as though they couldn’t stop touching. 

They would stand too close together in the kitchen, shoulders bumping with each pull of the knife. When one of them would leave a room, the other would wordlessly follow within minutes. Will frequently woke at the very edge of their large bed, Hannibal pressed firmly to his back. The strong arm around him would reliably tighten if Will attempted to pull away. 

But for all of that need, they tended to keep their intimacy reserved for the sanctuary of their secluded home. At times they would thread their hands together briefly, nuzzle into a shoulder, or allow fingers to linger on a leg or back, but aside from those stolen moments they kept to themselves. 

And then one morning over pastries and lattes Hannibal had suggested they marry. 

Will had laughed sweetly and questioned his sincerity; it had seemed absurd at first. They were two wanted men, a pair of cannibalistic serial killers constantly ready to flee to another town, another country, another life. 

What was the point of marriage? 

Hannibal had attempted to convince him first with logic: it would make it easier for them to have legal rights to each other in case of injury or capture. Will had mulled it over, considering for a few days, but had remained undecided. 

It was when Hannibal had placed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the soft skin under his ear that Will’s uncertainly had melted away.

“I want them to know that you keep me,” Hannibal had whispered. “And that you’re mine.”

They’d filed for the paperwork the next day. 

Everything changed once he slid that gold ring on Hannibal’s finger. Everywhere they went, he looked at Hannibal and thought “mine”. Strangers would swoon under Hannibal’s charm and Will would feel the band on his own finger giving off a throbbing heat. 

_He’s mine and I am his._

Sometimes he would make a display of interjecting Hannibal’s conversations. Hannibal would always smile and pridefully introduce his husband to whomever he was speaking with. 

Will smiled now as he watched Hannibal silently observe the painting in front of them, the gold band on his finger catching the light as he lifted the glass of wine to his lips. He watched strangers approach the same piece that had caught Hannibal’s eye, often casting a quick gaze over Hannibal’s body and face as they did. 

None of them knew - none of them had any clue - that the ethereally beautiful man in front of them had torn men and women apart with his bare hands. That he’d removed their organs and transformed them into works of art far superior to what hung on the wall in front of them. None of them had seen his hands covered in blood and his eyes alight with elegant aggression. 

It made Will’s chest swell and his cock ache. 

He finished what was left in his glass and placed it on the empty silver tray of the passing server. As he approached Hannibal, he let a hand come to rest on the small of his back, his eyes flashing over Hannibal’s shoulder and to the strangers who’d dared to look at him. 

Hannibal’s eyes stayed on the painting in front of him, but Will felt the older man’s body respond to his touch. 

“I want you,” Will growled softly into his ear. 

Hannibal’s lips curled up in a smile as he turned his eyes to meet Will’s. 

“You have me,” he said instantly. 

Will grinned back at him - man, monster, husband - and ran his hand down the length of Hannibal’s arm. He grabbed Hannibal’s fingers lightly and released them as he walked away and towards the back of the grand room. Will didn’t need to check to know that Hannibal was behind him; he could feel the man’s eyes burning into the back of his head. 

Will continued until he found the men’s room, opening the door and stepping in. Inside were three separate stalls which ran floor to ceiling, completely sealed from one another. 

The room was also blissfully empty. 

He turned as the door behind him opened, ushering in the white noise of chatter from the gallery. Hannibal stood tall, silent, and entirely too put together. Will stalked towards him in long, determined strides and grabbed him by his jacket lapels, pushing Hannibal’s back against the door.

He crushed their mouths together, his lips parting as he did. Will sighed when he felt Hannibal do the same. They pressed against each other, their hips rocking together and hands roaming over clothed shoulders and arms. After a moment, Will pulled away enough to reach his hand over Hannibal’s shoulder and lock the main door to the bathroom. 

Hannibal turned at the sound and pressed two hands to Will’s chest, pushing him away with a playful shove. He turned and unlocked the door before facing Will again with a smile on his lips. Hannibal came towards him and guided him into one of the empty stalls with two hands on his hips. 

“Are you purposefully courting disaster?” Will asked as Hannibal closed the stall door behind him. “What if someone comes in?”

“If that was truly something you were concerned with we would not be in here now,” he answered. “And I think you enjoy it.”

“Do I?” Will asked as he pulled Hannibal against him. 

“You do,” he answered. “You like laying claim to me - letting others know that you have me.” 

Will slipped his hands under Hannibal’s jacket and felt his warm skin through the fine fabric of his dress shirt. 

“You like it too,” he said, kissing him again. “Owning.”  


He pushed the jacket off Hannibal’s shoulders.

“Belonging.” 

Hannibal smiled into him and hung his jacket on the small hook on the back of door, taking Will’s from him when he did the same and throwing it over his own. His hands went to Will’s hair, pulling up to expose his neck and licking over his pulse before sucking at the wet skin with his lips. Will sighed and pushed his hips against him, feeling the bulge between Hannibal’s leg press against his thigh. 

With Hannibal’s mouth still at his neck, Will reached between their bodies and tugged at Hannibal’s belt, pulling the leather strap through the buckle and reaching for his zipper. Hannibal’s teeth pressed into his skin as Will’s hand slipped under the fabric of his slacks and rubbed against his cock. 

“Did you bring anything?’

Hannibal pulled back from Will’s throat, leaving a wet, red mark in his wake. He held Will’s gaze as he reached into his pocket and produced a condom and a small packet of lubricant. It had become exceedingly rare that one of them wouldn’t have one or both of those items readily available following their marriage; the insistent need to claim - to push and pull their bodies together - had demanded it. 

Will took the condom from his hand and slipped it back inside Hannibal’s pocket. 

“You’re sure? You’ll feel me the rest of the evening,” Hannibal asked.“As you walk the galleries - mingling - with me dripping down your thighs.”

Will moaned from the center of his chest and kissed his mouth, his tongue moving across Hannibal’s upper lip. 

“That’s the whole point,” Will whispered. “ _I’ll_ feel you. No one else will. No one else will have any idea.”

Hannibal smiled and returned his kiss, his hands moving down to Will’s shoulders and turning him to face the wall. Will tilted his head back to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder as he kissed and sucked at his neck again, his hands moving to the silver buckle at Will’s waist. The metal jingled against the confined walls of the stall as Hannibal’s slid Will’s slacks down over his hips and thighs, his underwear going along with it. 

“Tell me what you want, Will,” he whispered as he tore the small packet open and spread the cool, slick substance over his fingers. 

“You,” Will answered, sucking in a breath as Hannibal’s fingers found him and slowly pushed in. “Inside - everywhere.” 

Hannibal pulled away and quickly pushed his opened slacks down his own legs, slicking the rest of the lube over the length of his cock. He placed one hand on Will’s hip and the other on the back of his neck as he pushed himself inside Will’s body. Will moaned loudly and then flattened his palm on the wall in front of him, pushing his mouth against his hand; the volume of his cry had been louder than he had anticipated.

As he slowly began to pull out and push back in, Hannibal reached forward and grabbed Will’s wrist, pulling it away and pinning it above his head. 

“Don’t hide,” he sighed into his ear. “Let me hear you. Let them hear you.” 

Will moaned low in his throat and turned his head to rest his cheek against the wall. He tried to steady his breathing as Hannibal crowded him, moving a hand from his hip to grab around his chest instead. Will felt a blush moving up his neck as Hannibal’s hand tightened around his wrist. 

“You deny yourself,” Hannibal purred into his ear. “Let go.”

“Jesus,” Will breathed as he pushed back against him. 

Will’s own breath warmed his face as he flexed his fingers in Hannibal’s grip. He felt himself relax slightly, concentrating on the press of Hannibal behind and inside him. From within the confines of their bedroom, Will had found that he was less reserved than he had been with others. Though this hardly came as a surprise to himself given the raw and exposed nature of their relationship. 

Hannibal had also found himself to be more open with Will than he had ever been with any one else. The very knowledge that Will knew who he was and still wanted him - in every way - filled Hannibal’s body with a near unquenchable ache.

Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal’s hips came flush against him again, feeling teeth close around his nape. He hissed and reached a hand back to tangle in Hannibal’s hair, pulling tight, just as the sounds from the gallery rushed into the room. 

“Hey. Yeah, can you hear me?”

Both men froze.

Hannibal pulled his mouth away from Will’s neck but kept his lips close, breathing hotly onto his skin.

“No, it’s fine. I’m at that opening but if you have the time, now would be great.”

Will swallowed a grunt and made a half-hearted attempt to push Hannibal away, not at all surprised (and secretly thrilled) when he did not budge. Instead, Hannibal snapped his hips forward again with more force than before. Will grabbed at Hannibal’s hand that was resting on the wall in front of him and pulled it down towards his face, his fingers locked around his wrist. 

As Hannibal kept moving - kept speeding up - Will bit into the skin of Hannibal’s wrist and lifted up onto his toes. It was too much; knowing that there was a stranger standing not 10 feet away completely oblivious to what was going on. 

“The 13th should be fine. Is there a time before 1 PM that would work for you?”

Will felt his muscles tightening more quickly, his body readying for an intense release. To keep himself from crying out, he pushed his teeth deeper into Hannibal’s wrist and reached back to grab at Hannibal’s bare thigh, his blunt nails digging in deep. Behind him, he felt Hannibal tense and push his mouth against the side of his neck. Hannibal’s hips stalled as Will felt himself flooded with a wet warmth. 

Hannibal’s shoulders hunched as he pressed himself heavy against Will, trying to control his own breathing in-spite of his exhibitionism.

“That’s perfect. What sort of documentation should I bring?”

Hannibal kissed the skin behind Will’s ear - at the base of his dampening hairline - and pulled out. The feeling of loss was short-lived as Will felt Hannibal turn him by his shoulders and push his back into the wall, dropping to knees as he did. Hannibal looked up at him with eyes wide for a brief moment before he took Will as deep as he could into his throat.

Will inhaled a silent gasp and brought both hands to Hannibal’s hair, gripping hard as he rocked his hips forward. 

“Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?”

Hannibal’s tongue pushed against his cock as he worked his mouth up and down, keeping Will pushed back deep. Will could feel Hannibal dripping out of him - down his thighs and leg - as he clenched his body and spilled into the back of Hannibal’s throat. 

“Okay, yeah, that’s perfect. I’ll see you then. Okay. Goodbye.”

The door opened and when it closed again, Will let out a tremendous exhale, letting his head bang into the wall behind him. 

“Jesus Christ, Hannibal.”

The man on his knees continued to languidly lick at him for a long moment before he finally pulled away. Hannibal ran his tongue over his lips as he pulled Will’s underwear and pants back up, securing his belt back into place as he leaned in to kiss him. Will tasted himself on Hannibal’s lips.

He watched as Hannibal pulled up his own pants before reaching for their jackets. He pushed the stall door open and motioned for Will to exit before him. 

Will laughed and walked to the sink, splashing water on his face and running his wet hands through his hair. He watched as Hannibal attempted to get his own hair back into place. When he had finished, he turned and adjusted the lapel on Will’s jacket.

“We can go home if you’d like,” Hannibal offered.

Will’s focus returned to the thick mess congealing on his backside and legs. It was sticky and uncomfortable and he imagined feeling that slickness between his legs as he and Hannibal continued to move into the galleries. He would make pleasant conversation with Hannibal’s new high society friends and shift on his feet, wondering if they had any idea what his husband had done to him only minutes before. 

He leaned in and kissed Hannibal’s lips, letting a hand drop possessively to the side of his neck. 

“No. Let’s stay.”


End file.
